


Not Exactly Romantic, Charles

by tomasti



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomasti/pseuds/tomasti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are boyfriends in high school. Erik's the captain of the soccer team. When Charles meets him after practice one day Erik is sweaty and has grass in his hair-- and Charles really can't be expected to keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Romantic, Charles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a much longer fill for a kink meme prompt, but I realized that I'm never going to finish it, so I figured I'd post what I had. :)
> 
> This is un- beta'd, and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism!

_Are you even listening to me?_

Charles tore his gaze away from the soccer field and blinked owlishly at Emma. She had long ago mastered how to project her precise feelings of irritation through her thoughts, and she severely disliked being ignored. 

“Sorry,” he said unconvincingly. “What were you saying again?”

“Ugh,” Emma said in disgust. “You know what? Never mind, I’ll text you later. I’ll leave you to ogle your boyfriend in peace.”

“Aw, Emma, don’t go.” Charles’ protests were only half-hearted as she swung her bag over her shoulder and climbed down from where they were sitting in the bleachers. She projected her annoyance at him, but he didn’t worry too much. He could always feel the current of amused fondness that ran underneath. She was his best friend; she would forgive him.

And honestly, he didn’t know how anyone could expect him to keep his eyes off his boyfriend when Erik was in the middle of showing off his awe-inspiring athleticism.

Charles watched Erik as the soccer team played a practice scrimmage. The striped shirt he wore was slightly clingy and emphasized Erik’s tall, lean frame and flat stomach. When Erik leapt up for a header in front of the net he practically _soared_ above his teammates.

Charles swallowed compulsively and checked his watch. The practice should be over soon, which was good because Charles’ palms practically itched with the desire to touch Erik. When the coach blew his whistle and called the team into a final huddle, Charles sighed aloud with relief. He stood and pulled on his backpack before scrambling ungracefully down the bleachers and towards the field.

Of course, even when most of the team had departed for the locker room he still had to wait by the sideline while Erik cleared the field of practice cones and retrieved an errant ball. Erik was a conscientious team captain; he was always the last off the field. But Charles only loved him more for that, and the extra wait was worth it when Erik jogged up to him, still sweaty and slightly flushed with a bit of grass stuck in his hair.

“Hey,” Charles greeted him, “Chem Bowl practice got out early, so....” He rocked up onto his toes a bit, placed a palm on Erik’s chest and kissed him on the cheek. He was a bit grimy, but Charles didn’t mind.

Erik made a face that was halfway between a grimace and a grin, and Charles took a step back with a small, knowing smile at his reaction. Erik wasn’t a big fan of PDA, but Charles liked to be affectionate sometimes and he could sense that a small part of Erik was secretly pleased.

“So you decided to come watch my practice?” Erik finished for him as they fell in side by side walking to the locker room.

“Yeah, you know I can’t resist watching you show off your sweaty, manly jock-ness.”

Charles couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself today—he brushed his fingers against Erik’s and reached to pluck at the stretchy fabric of his shirt as they walked.

Erik raised an eyebrow at him, but ignored the fleeting touches.

“And here I thought you loved me for my mind.”

“Nope,” Charles replied. He stopped at the door to the men’s locker room and turned to give Erik a much practiced look of pure, wide-eyed innocence.

Erik just rolled his eyes at him as he reached to push the door open. “I’ll only be a minute,” he said.

“Wait.” Charles grabbed Erik’s wrist and reached outwards with his mind, checking to make sure that all the other boys had vacated the locker room.

“Charles?” Erik asked, his voice questioning.

Once he had made sure that there were no other people around, Charles responded with a grin that bordered on mischievous. “Come on,” he said as he pushed past Erik through the door. He dropped his bag onto the nearest bench.

Erik followed him in with a frown on his face. “What are you doing?” he asked, suspicious.

_This,_ Charles projected, and flung his arms up over Erik’s neck to kiss him.

Charles pulled Erik’s head down and pressed his body closer. Erik kissed him back for a moment, his hands moving to grip Charles’ waist, but he soon broke away.

“Charles,” he admonished. “Now is really not the time. I’m disgusting, I need a shower—”

“I like it when you’re sweaty,” Charles responded, running a finger through the dampness at the hollow of Erik’s throat to prove his point. Erik tensed slightly and Charles smiled.

“And I definitely won’t stop you from taking a shower,” he said in what he hoped was a sexy voice. He let his hands drift down to play with the hem of Erik’s shirt.

Erik made a frustrated sound, but Charles could sense his interest was growing in spite of himself. He was stubborn, though, so he continued protesting anyway.

“The locker room, Charles?” he said. “Not exactly romantic.”

“No,” Charles admitted. “Good thing your boyfriend is so desperate.”

At that Charles kissed him again, and this time Erik didn’t pull away. _We’ll get caught,_ Erik thought at him as their lips moved against each other. _I’ll make sure we aren’t,_ Charles sent back as he got his hands on Erik’s shoulders and pressed himself up.

After a few moments of closed-mouth kissing Charles licked against Erik’s lips and Erik opened for him, letting Charles stroke his tongue into his mouth. Erik wasn’t just a passive participant for long, though. His own tongue swirled against Charles’ and he pushed Charles backwards.

_Shower_ , he projected, along with a half-formed image of the locker room tile and flashes of naked skin. Charles stepped back obligingly, letting Erik move him where he wanted to go but never breaking contact. He sent back a little of his own enthusiasm for the idea, supplemented by reaching to ruck up Erik’s shirt. They broke the kiss only for the moment it took Charles to pull the shirt up and over Erik’s head.

Charles sighed into Erik’s mouth and ran his hands over Erik’s naked shoulders and down over his chest. He rubbed at one brown nipple until Erik gasped and pushed back against him harder.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed the bench in the way until it hit the back of Charles’ knees and he stumbled. Charles made a surprised noise and let go of his grip on Erik as he sat down heavily on the wooden surface. Erik, for his part, had leaned too far forward and had to throw his hands up to catch himself on the wall of lockers directly behind Charles.

The overall result, Charles noted, was not unpleasant. Charles sat with a shirtless Erik looming over him, his hands above and on other either side of Charles’ head. Erik stared down at him and Charles tilted his head back so they both panted into each other’s faces for a moment. Then Charles started laughing.

A slow smile spread across Erik’s face. “Very smooth,” he said, an amused tilt in his eyebrows. Charles giggled a little before spreading his legs and reaching out to pull Erik closer to him with a hand on either side of his waist. Erik straightened slightly and settled his hands down to gently pet at Charles’ hair and neck.

Charles hummed a little at the contact and slid his hand around to press his palm flat against Erik’s stomach. His abs tensed and quivered in response. Charles used his other hand to touch as well, running his palms over Erik’s sides and up to his ribs.

Erik squirmed a little at the sensation. Charles felt him bend down to press a kiss into Charles’ hair and a shiver ran down his back at the tenderness of it.

Charles leaned forward to kiss Erik’s stomach, and then again and again. Erik made a soft noise at that, and the mounting tension between them made Charles feel giddy. He licked at a crease between Erik’s abs, then continued to lick stripes across Erik’s stomach and down below his navel. He could taste the salty sweat covering Erik’s skin, but instead of being gross he found it strangely hot.

“Charles,” Erik said breathlessly, his grip tightening in Charles’ hair. The lockers near them were vibrating slightly. Erik couldn’t always completely control his powers during sex, but then again, neither could Charles.

At this point Erik’s shorts were obviously tented, and Charles’ own erection was getting heavy in his khakis. Charles rubbed at the dark hair starting just below Erik’s navel and trailed his fingers teasingly along his waistband.

“ _Charles_ ,” Erik said again, a desperate edge in his voice. Charles stopped entirely and looked up at Erik’s face. His grey eyes were dark with lust, his mouth hanging slightly open. Charles smiled sweetly at him before cupping Erik’s dick through his shorts.

Erik grunted and his hips jerked forward into Charles hand. The delight Charles felt bubbled up out of him in a laugh and he leaned back slightly, easing the pressure. Erik snorted in frustration.

“Such a tease,” he muttered sourly as he grabbed Charles’ wrist and hauled him back up to his feet. “Come on, I really do need a shower.”

Charles took the opportunity to toe at his own shoes and socks as Erik impatiently kicked off his cleats and shin guards. They stripped each other of their clothes quickly, leaving a pile of garments on the bench as they stumbled together towards the communal showers in nothing but their underwear.

Erik turned to kiss Charles again, snaking his arms around Charles’ back and pulling his briefs down so he could grab at his ass. Charles pushed them down the rest of the way, freeing his hard on. Erik held him close so it was with some difficulty that he managed to strip Erik of his boxers.

Finally totally naked, Erik pulled Charles into the showers and turned the hot water on with a glance. He pinned Charles back against the wall underneath the spray and pushed a knee between his legs. Charles gasped at the sudden, wonderful pressure of Erik’s thigh against his cock. Erik was unrelenting, pressing up even as Charles struggled to keep his feet flat on the floor because of Erik’s height advantage. Charles rubbed himself against Erik’s leg, moaning softly at the sensation as the warm water streamed down their bodies and made everything hot and slick.

Erik canted his hips up slightly, driving Charles crazy.

“Ah, Erik!” Charles cried out and tilted his head back against the tiles, closing his eyes against the water that sprayed into his face. Erik took the opportunity to kiss and lick his bared throat. When Erik got a hand on Charles’ pink nipple and tweaked the hard nub between his fingers, Charles stopped even trying to hold back his moans. Luckily, there was no reason for anyone else to be near the locker rooms at that time of day.

Charles could feel Erik’s erect dick against his hip but couldn’t focus enough to do anything about it as Erik continued to press against his crotch, the weight of him almost overwhelming and completely perfect.

“Come on, Charles.” He muttered soft encouragements into his ear as Charles rutted frantically against his thigh. It didn’t take long at all for the pressure inside Charles to become too much.

“Oh God, oh _God_ ,” Charles chanted as he tipped over into orgasm, coming all over Erik’s leg and his own stomach. Charles drifted in a post-orgasmic haze for several moments as the water washed his come down the drain. He wondered idly how much jizz had been spilled in the locker room in the school’s history and giggled a little at the thought, shaking minutely against Erik’s chest.

“So,” Erik said quietly against Charles’ cheek. “Was your locker room sex adventure everything you expected it to be?” The tenseness in Erik’s voice brought Charles back into the moment. Erik still hadn’t come and his hard cock poked insistently against Charles’ hip, flushed red and dripping wet.

“I dunno,” Charles responded as he grasped the head of Erik’s dick and squeezed. “It’s not over yet.”

Erik grunted as Charles slowly stroked the length of him. He braced his elbows against the wall on either side of Charles’ head and panted heavily against Charles’ neck. Charles kept his hand gentle at first, relishing the feel of Erik trembling against him. He pressed kisses against Erik’s jaw and neck.

“ _Faster_ ,” Erik half-gasped, half-projected the thought at him, and Charles didn’t need any more prompting. He began to jerk Erik off in earnest, his grip maybe a little too rough, but Erik rocked his hips into it and pressed his face into Charles’ shoulder to muffle the little sounds of pleasure he was making. Charles thumbed at the slit and reached with his other hand to gently fondle Erik’s balls.

Erik came with a shudder over Charles’ fingers.

Charles smiled lazily at him, holding his hand under the water to wash Erik’s semen away.

“Would you like a real shower now?” he asked, as if it wasn’t entirely his fault that Erik hadn’t already had one.

“Hmm,” Erik responded, still apparently adrift. Charles laughed and reached to grab a bottle of soap. He lathered up Erik’s short, reddish hair and then began to wash the rest of his body. He was mostly quick and perfunctory, though couldn’t help but linger a little at Erik’s chest and nipples. Erik made a small noise before pushing his hands away, urging him to get on with his job.

When he was done Erik took the bottle from him and returned the favor. Charles closed his eyes and relaxed into the warm contact. Erik’s fingers carded through hair, which was slightly long at the moment. Erik kept his movements quick and efficient, but somehow Charles liked this nearly as much as getting off.

Erik turned off the water when he was done. Charles opened his eyes and the two boys just looked at each other for a moment.

“Come on,” Erik said, catching Charles’ wrist. “You can use my towel.”

When they finished dressing Erik held the locker room door open for Charles. As they walked down the hallway together Charles had an almost literal bounce in his step.

“Well,” Charles said, hardly able to contain his glee. “That was quite fun, don’t you think?”

Erik rolled his eyes.

“Never again, Charles,” he warned, but that definitely wasn’t a no.

Charles grinned to himself and grabbed Erik’s hand in his own to squeeze for a brief moment before letting go.

“Want to get ice cream before we go to the library?” he asked.

“Alright.”


End file.
